Two Sides Of The Same Coin
by PurpleMidna
Summary: Life Is hard for midna, a young twili, who is trying to make it through high school without being too badly bludgened from being the only twili in hyrule.
1. Chapter 1

Misfortune. It raps on the doors of the poor and the sorrow stricken. I have seen it's face appear in my dreams, in my windows, in my mind. I am lucky it has not found it's way inside.

And yet it already has.

He was just standing there in the hallway, completely unaware of the grief he was causing me, his arms around that Saria girl….right next to me. Oh how I wished she would just die. Every night I wished for some dark fate to overcome her. I always wondered what was wrong with me, wishing such harm on someone. But recently, I have learned to accept I am a dark person. I tried the whole bright, warm, smiling, happy thing. Needless to say I wouldn't wish the situation on any beast. What a horrid thing, pretending to be something you are not. It still sends chills down my spine to this very day. Oh, yes, I am not what you would label as a happy child, but then again, nor would you label me melancholy, due to the fact that you would never get the chance. I won't let you, you see. People don't normally get that close.

Link had no idea how much I hated her. She was my stereotypical hate target; the pure definition of a moron, her dumb, blank expression, those designer clothes, the seemingly complex conversation that was actually empty. It made me sick, and made me want to throw her across the room even more. The only reason I don't Is because of Link.

Link had blue eyes and soft blonde, straight, long hair that frames his face. he's gentle, kind, and extremely intelligent. We have been friends for two years now and I couldn't ask for someone more understanding and sensitive as Link. Whenever I'd fall apart, he'd pull me together again with his embracing arms.

The fact they were wrapped around Saria's waist made the bile rise in my throat.

I wanted to smack her in the face and scream at him for what he was doing to me. But, for him, I would endure the greatest amount of pain. I would suffer quietly, as I'd watch them kiss right in my face. As long as he was happy, my happiness did not matter to me. I smiled weakly at him as we walked to our next class together. I am so glad men are blind creatures. If he could have seen me crying he would surely be angry with me. I have to stay happy for him. As we approached my class, Link's eyes met mine. Great, he had to do that. Now I'm going to be thinking of those eyes all day. "Hey, Midna?." He started. His eyes fell to the floor, "What's wrong? you don't seem right."

Here we go, Time to put on the mask.

"I'm just tired.I woke up earlier then usual today and it's just got me moody, I guess." I flashed him a wide, faker then Saria smile. Link, as amazing as he is, is still a man after all, and smiled back, "Oh, good,I thought you were upset or something! Well, see ya!" with that, he lazily walked off to his german class. I felt the heat spread across my face. yeah, I should of seen that one coming. Men are men.

Algebra didn't want to go by fast enough, and I was beginning to lose hope I'd ever escape it. But then again, I never really had hope to escape anyway. Mr. Raru, my teacher, was a sinister old man. His idea of homework was to give his students a 3,000 word essay on a topic they never learned. So much for teaching. I live in the city of Erie, along with handful of a few other wretched souls. This isn't quite what you would call a city, It's more of a town. A town of miscreants, if you wanted to put things into simpler terms. It's a small city, full of it's own problems. Like their problem of not finding lenient algebra teachers. Mr. Raru eyed the classroom suspiciously. He never had a wife, or kids, and everything he seemed to say was demeaning. We hated that man. Nobody was more senile than good ol' Mr. Raru. We should all only be so lucky if he gives us all D's on our next assignment! Mr. Raru spoke with his normally sharp tone, "You all are to write about what is most important to you, this is for a freshman essay you need to finish by the end of the year. Now what you all must know-" I drowned him out, leaning my head against my hand. Ugh. He had to keep talking? This was never going to end. Just then, the bell rang. Mr. Raru straightened himself. "see you next class students."

The hallways were loud and crowded, and a group of zora nervously exchanged glances when I walked past them. I was used to it. It was all too routine for me, walk down the hallways and get stared at for being the only twili in Hyrule. I shyly looked away from them and headed down the stairs at the end of the hall.

"Midna? Oh, hey I thought that was you! where have you been?"

I turned around quickly.

Oh no.

Skull kid.

Skull kid approached me with a big dorky grin on his face. His yellow eyes were fixated on the sketchbook I had neatly tucked under my arm, which in a way was a protective embrace. "oh." he said in a quirky tone, "Going to drawing class.?" I smiled, how could one resist his energy? "Yeah, It's my last class of the day." Skull kid's crooked grin almost made me laugh. He looked like a child. "Can I see them? your sketches, I mean?" I pushed the sketchbook out of sight into my satchel. " Um, er, probably not right now, maybe some other time, okay?"

Skull kid's brow furrowed in confusion, " Oh, well okay then, see you around, Middy."

Drawing class was always enjoyable. I loved learning new things about hues, pigments, the ways the old hylian masters saw the world. However, I was a bit distracted that day. While listening to Ms. Impa talk about color value, I found myself doodling in my sketchbook, absentmindedly looked at what I was drawing. I blushed when I realized what I was doing. A pair of Bright blue eyes were staring back at me, and I slammed my sketchbook shut in embarassment. The noise made my fellow classmates and Ms. Impa jump. Ms. Impa walked over to me, her purple eyes peircing me like poison.

"Midna, Is there something that you drew you would like to show the class?" Before I could put my sketchbook into my satchel, her quick sheikah hands snatched it from my hands.

I watched in horror as she opened it to the page I had doodled on.


	2. Chapter 2

Ms. Impa's cold eyes looked over the paper, and I could feel my face grow hot. Her face remained unchanged, and she spoke with a level tone.

"Midna, see me after class."

I lowered my head a bit and ignored the jeering comments made by my lovely peers. A goron, who was busy breaking lead from his pencil coughed out a laugh,

"Great job, freak." His posture was set aloof and he had a big foot resting on his desk. It was Darmani, A well known jerk. Everybody pretended to like him, and yet, all knew he was a selfish jock. I rolled my red and yellow eyes in his direction and spoke calmly.

"Shut up, moron."

Darmani blinked twice, and he growled under his breath,

"Why don't you go home where you belong, you glowing freak?"

I pretended to ignore his comment, and stole a quick glance at my glowing runes on my arms. I pulled my sleeves over my hands and listened to Ms. Impa babble on about color theory. Darmani wouldn't stop staring at me, his cold black goron eyes judging me everytime I moved. I began to feel uncomfortable, and adjusted myself so that he couldn't stare at my face. His eyes felt like needles going Into my back. I was almost excited when the bell rang to dismiss me, something I hardly anticipated In art class. I awaited Ms. Impa by the door, and Darmani gave me one last stabbing glance as he shuffled out the door. I shivered. By the gods, he was creepy. walked respectively, with her hands behind her back. I waited for the scolding from her and the yelling, but to my surprise, her voice remained a calm, peaceful tone.

"Midna, whose eyes were those in your sketchbook?"

I felt my blush crawl against my skin as I lied,

"Oh, just some random eyes, I didn't really think about what I was drawing."

I clenched my satchel in my hands. Ms Impa raised her chin,

"Oh, really? They were really beautiful eyes. You are skilled Midna. You've always exceed my expectations. However, I do not want you drawing Link's eyes in the middle of my class again. Understood?"

How did she….? I decided to skip it.

"Yes maa'm."

I walked quickly out of the classroom, eager to leave school and to just get home. I stared at the ground and began picking up my pace. How did she know I was drawing-

BAM! I slammed into something rock hard and fell to the floor.

"ouch! Watch it!"

I looked up, only to look into the cold face of Darmani. I was about to yell at him for knocking me over when he picked me up by my shoulders.

"Darmani! Put-"

"I like freaky looking girls."

He pulled me closer and licked his big goron leaned in to get closer to my face. I screamed and kicked, trying to find a way to get away, but his strong goron grip held me close to him. I tore at him with my nails, but his thick skin was too hard to scratch. Darmani was about to kiss me when I felt myself flying through the air and landing on the far side of the hallway. In a blur of blonde and brown, I heard fthe sounds of grunting and fists slamming against skin. I brushed myself off and huddled up, watching Link slam a five hundred pound goron to the ground. Darmani tried to punch Link in the face, but link smirked and ducked underneath His large, bulky hand. With a groan, Link punched Darmani in the face with a loud thud. Darmani sunk to the ground, like a leaf falling from the tree. Link kicked the goron in the ribs before jogging over to me.

"M-midna! Are you okay?"

He held out a hand and had blood running out one side of his mouth.


End file.
